Our Time Now
by Inkaria
Summary: Set in Ithaca, New York where Jacob & Renesmee are enrolled in the High School. Renesmee is thrilled to have her best friend in school with her, while Jacob hates seeing Nessie with her first boyfriend! RCxOC, eventual RCxJB. !Disclaimer:in Profile!
1. One Thing Is For Sure

Chapter 1.

"Renesmee." He whispered softly, barely audible over the roaring sound of Ithaca Falls. It was so serene here, even if it was so close to the high school. The high school. She was probably there right now, at practice. Stupid, stupid, color guard practice! Jacob sighed. He didn't even see what was so great about it. All they did was perform with the band at the football games.

Dancing across the field, tossing flags into the air, spinning metal poles, marching, and performing with wide bright smiles. It didn't even look that fun, and the show was only eight minutes! Months upon months of practice, for an eight-minute show at half time, every varsity football game. The rest of the time the band and guard sat in the bleachers playing music, cheering on the team, freezing in the cold weather. How could _his_ Nessie enjoy that?

That was the problem though. She wasn't _his _Nessie. She wasn't even Nessie anymore. Jacob sighed. He never realized how much a person's name defined their personality, though thinking back through the years, he realized it was quite obvious the entire time. When she turned seven, and stopped growing Nessie stopped acting like a child as well. In turn, she no longer needed her playmate Jakey, who was always looking for mischief.

It was around that time, when the Cullen's plus Jacob moved to Portland. In Oregon, she grew into Renesmee, who needed a babysitter. He of course was only happy to oblige, and Renesmee grew to love her older, more mature babysitter Jake. Though as they say, time flies and before he knew it she was eleven years old, and in her words was "too cool for a babysitter." Jake of course was heartbroken, feeling like once again he had failed his Nessie.

Neighbors, as usual, were starting to notice that the mysterious Cullen family wasn't aging. So they figured it was about time they moved one again. This time they went to stay with the Denali Coven. It was there that Tanya had taken a liking to calling his Nessie 'May'. The sweet, curious, eleven year old absolutely adored that name. Jacob however, loathed it. He now understood what Bella must have felt like all those years ago, when he nicknamed her Nessie. It felt like an intrusion, for someone to call your loved one such an ugly name. And with each name change she grew farther away from _his_ Nessie.

Of course, he kept adapting to whatever she needed. That was part of imprinting. Jacob would be anything Renesmee needed. He was born to be perfect for her. However, this time something had gone slightly wrong. Jacob was the perfect, never aging, slightly dorky, 'boy next door' kind of best friend. The who she shared all her secrets with, and knew all about his life… Well mostly everything. Nobody ever explained imprinting to her, and Jacob didn't have the heart to.

He didn't want to trap her into feeling like she needed to be with him, just because she was the only person he would ever want. In that respect, Renesmee was exactly like her mother- they both put others need's before theirs. Jacob could feel in the very bottom of his heart, that somehow, his sweet Nessie would feel guilty about Jacob's imprinting, and make it her fault. Oh, but it wasn't her fault at all. To him, she could do no wrong.

Therefore, when the Cullens moved to Ithaca, New York a few months ago, at the end of June; Jacob couldn't get mad at her for wanting to make friends, and join color guard. He couldn't be upset when she came home from band camp, bouncing with excitement; because a senior boy in band named Ian had asked her out. And all because _his _Nessie could do no wrong, Jacob didn't even feel hurt when Ian nicknamed her Renes and all of her new friends started calling her that, because she loved it.

He could, however almost kill Carlisle. Jacob was dead set on staying home all day, doing nothing- as usual. Though Carlisle had taken the liberty of enrolling Jacob and Renesmee as juniors at Ithaca High. Resulting in Jacob having to hear all about the wonderful Ian, and seeing him with Renes too. All day, every day, 24/7 torture.

Sometimes it really sucked being best friends with the girl your in love with, and it sucks even worse when you knew she was the only girl you'd ever love. Renesmee made him life worth living; she was like the air, the sun, like the blood running through his veins. She made everything make sense, even the things he didn't quite understand by himself. One thing was for sure; she was worth living for.

"Renesmee." Jacob sighed wistfully to himself. Ithaca Falls was very serene; in fact they were almost romantic in a way. So seeing as Jacob wouldn't experience romance with anyone, it was vastly appropriate that he was sitting there alone. He had hoped to take _his_ Nessie here, but that was becoming more unlikely each day.

Finding utter boredom, in sitting at a lover's cove by himself, Jacob decided to walk back over to the school. It was almost five o'clock and stupid color guard practice would be over soon. And even though no harm could ever come to Renesmee, he didn't want her walking home alone. He could say that Edward and Bella put him up to it. Yeah, Jacob thought to himself… She'd believe that.

* * *

**So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I can already tell you that this story shouldn't be that long. Regardless of the size of it, I hope you enjoy, and see as I'm new at this- I would really appreciate some feedback. Expect another update soon. :] - Ink.**


	2. Just Friends

Chapter 2.

Jacob leaned against the side of the school building, as he watched the band practice. He'd been worried about practice ending early, so he basically had run all the way from the falls to the practice field behind the school. Not that he was out of breath or anything. He just felt slightly… stalkerish, standing here observing them. But truth be told, he was only looking at Renesmee.

When she first insisted on joining the guard, Jacob had firmly protested. Sure, she wasn't as clumsy as Bella had been; but Renesmee still shouldn't be trusted with 10 lbs of metal. When she tossed it, there was the chance of it hitting her head, and he would not stand for that! Though nobody else seemed to have a problem with it. In fact, Edward had encouraged his daughter to go and make new friends. It was almost like he wanted Renesmee to go fall in love with someone else!

Before he could start to dream up all the horrible things Edward had done to sabotage his chances with Nessie, he heard a heart-piercing shriek. Jacob would have known that voice in a sea of millions- Renesmee. He looked over to the field in time to see his precious Renesmee collapse, her flag all caught up in the slide of a trombone player. Jacob ran over to the field, wanting to be the first to her side. "Nessie" Jacob whispered.

At the same time a different voice cried out, "RENES!" The sound of a base drum being dropped echoed across the field. The owner of the voice, a tall athletic looking blonde boy, sprinted to the fallen girl. He reached Renesmee, about five seconds before Jacob. Kneeling down, the blonde boy whispered to Renesmee. "Renes, baby. Are you okay? Baby, can you-" But he was cut off by Jacob.

"Parker. I'll handle this." Jacob whispered harshly, while pushing him away. Parker had no right to be the one to care for Renesmee, even if he was her boyfriend. He didn't deserve the right to, not when Jacob had been there her whole life to take care of her.

"Black. I believe this is a closed practice. As in band members only. You shouldn't be here. I'll take care of her. So. Just. Back. Off." Ian callously stated through clenched teeth. The feeling of hate was mutual between them, and surrounding concerned band members were starting to get a little worried about a fight starting between the two boys.

Oh, the whole school was dying to see it happen, but there had never truly been a good reason. Oh, but one of these days it was going to happen. Ian and Jacob were both starkly devoted to Renesmee, and each loathed the other for caring so deeply for her. Though fists had yet to meet because, Renes just wanted her boyfriend and best friend to get along. But there was no chance in hell, because Ian and Jacob were like water and oil. They just didn't mix well.

"Black! Parker! Back away from Ms. Cullen! Give her some air!" The overly erratic director called out, as she plowed her way through the band. "Can someone go get some ice for Ms. Cullen's head? We shouldn't move her, we don't know if it's safe to. Did someone run to get the ice yet?" She repeated frantically.

The only reply was a small groan emitted from the petite girl on the ground. "J…ja…Jake? Jake… is that you?" Renesmee mumbled, as she tried to get up. Slightly disoriented from the fall, she stumbled, almost falling, while getting up. Jacob however caught her by the shoulder, preventing his sweet Renesmee from falling again, and just for good precaution, Jacob picked her up bridal style.

"Yes, Ne-Renesmee. It's me. How are you feeling, little one?" Jacob said affectionately as he carried her to a bench on the side of the field. As Jacob put Renesmee down, and sat next to her he thought to himself: maybe carrying her away had been a bit much- but still. It was that jerk Parker's fault for not thinking of it sooner. So technically, he couldn't get mad at Jacob, because he was only doing what was best for Renesmee.

"Jacob. I told you not to call me that in front of people! But I'll yell at you later for that. I have a headache, what happened?" Renesmee exclaimed softly. She was a bit confused, because she couldn't figure out why her best friend was at band practice- or why her head hurt so badly. She rested her pounding head on his shoulders, and Jacob put his arm around her. Very softly he explained to her that she had slipped on the grass, and taken down a trombone player as well, when she had fallen. Not only did Renesmee hit her head on the ground, but on a very hard trombone as well.

Renesmee was just about to apologize for causing so much trouble when Ian came sprinting over to her. She got up, and met him half way, in a hug. "Are you okay Renes?" Ian questioned, but she nodded. "You scared me when you fell! You should try to be more careful." He teased her loving. "So, you think you're well enough to come out for pizza with the rest of us?"

Renesmee glanced over at Jacob, who was looking a bit… Well she couldn't exactly describe the emotion; the best word would be protective, of her. But as Ian smiled his wide, charming smile that twinkled in his eyes, she couldn't say no. "Give me one second, I'll be right back!" Renesmee said, and the pecked his lips with a quick kiss, before running back to Jacob.

"Hey, Jake? Can you tell my mum and dad that I'm going out for pizza with Ian and some of my friends in band?" Renesmee rushed out the sentence, so he couldn't get a word in edge wise. Jacob was about to protest, when she smiled and said "Thanks you're a doll! I owe you. See you later!" before she sprinted off to Ian and their friends.

"Wait!" Jacob called out. But she didn't hear him because a very obnoxious, and very loud red headed girl was calling her name, incessantly. Ugh. Teenage girls, why were they so annoying? Jacob thought.

"Renes, come on! I'm starving, aren't you? I can practically smell the pizza from here." One of the boys called out to her. Jacob almost laughed at this. Yeah, he thought. She's starving alright, but not for pizza, more like your blood. For a second, he considered yelling that to the boy- but he didn't. It would only cause issues for everyone, and then Renesmee would never forgive him.

"Okay! I'm coming." Renesmee called back to the boy, while laughing. She didn't even look back at Jacob. It was like she had forgotten him already. There she goes again, Jake thought. It felt like he was always watching her go on to bigger, and better things. Just once he would like to be going with her.

Some random guy that was lingering after practice commented on the scene that had just passed. "Ouch buddy. That's gotta hurt." Oh, it did Jacob thought. Though he was never going to admit, that it nearly killed him to watch her walk away. He especially wasn't going to give some random loser the satisfaction of knowing this secret either.

"Nah. It's cool, we're just friends." Jacob replied somewhat bitterly, before storming away. Great, he thought. Now I get to explain to this lovely little situation to her parents. Edward's gonna flip out. Wonderful.

And true to that thought, not only did Edward freak out, but Bella as well. They couldn't understand how Jacob could be so thoughtless, and let their daughter go out with her friends, after nearly hurting herself during practice. After much arguing, Jacob decided he had enough of this bullshit for one night, and locked himself in his room. Stupid Cullens, he thought, before lying down. Until then, he hadn't even realized how exhausted he was. Jacob slept through dinner, and the rest of the night with out waking up. He was so deeply asleep that he didn't even hear Renesmee knocking on his door later that night to apologize for completely ditching him.

* * *

**I felt sorry for Jacob and decided to write and post the second chapter today as well! But don't expect multiple updates in the same day in the future! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks to starfishgobo for my first review! :]  
**


	3. Up To Me

**A/N: If ANYONE is reading this, I want to let you know that I promise promise promise I won't take 9 more months to upload the next chapter. I lost my fanfiction password and such. It was a huge mess, and now I've stumbled across everything again, and I am dedicated to finish this story, within this month! So please keep reading and hopefully leave me a review?**

* * *

Chapter 3.

There was an annoying sort of brightness in his room. Even with his eyes closed Jacob could tell that the blinds were open... Normally every night before going to sleep, Jake made sure they were shut because his room and window were facing east. Just because 98% of the household never slept, that didn't mean Jacob was a morning person. In fact, he detested morning. He was doubly unlucky because _his _Nessie had always loved watching the sunrise. The half vampire in her seemed to wake up on those rare sunny days just to watch the sight.

Before he even blearily opened his eyes, Jake could sense that someone was in the room with him. He could hear their pulse, beating hard against their chest… and knew it had to be _her_. She was the only one in this house that had a compassionate working heart – quite literally. However he figured he would entertain her whims and pretend to not realize she was there. Renesmee better have a good reason for waking him up at the ass crack of dawn though. Otherwise he was going to be royally pissed off… at someone. Not her, he could never be mad at _his _Nessie.

"Mmmm… need sleep. Jus gonna go back-" His sentence was cut off by an unintentional yawn. "To sleep. Night." Jacob murmured and snuggled deeper into his soft blankets and pillows. Okay, he thought to himself. Maybe I won't entertain her; I'll just go back to my nice dreams of ripping Parker to shreds.

"Jacob Black. Don't you dare even dream about going back to sleep on me." Renesmee chastised jokingly. He could hear the playfulness in her voice, but also a hint of concern. That wouldn't do. Jake couldn't go back to his dreams knowing there was something wrong with _his _Nessie. Ugh. Why did she have this effect on him? What cruel unforgiving God did he piss off, to make him imprint on the one girl who would never want him as anything more than a friend? With a sign, Jacob opened his eyes again and sat up.

"Yes, my mistress? You wished to speak to me?" He said a bit bitterly. One day that girl was just gonna go off and get married, never realizing that the perfect guy for her had always been right beside her. Jake wondered, not for the first time, what would become of him then? Had a werewolf ever been rejected by the person they imprinted on? If not then who knew what would happen to him, maybe he would just shrivel up and die. Yeah, that sounded like it would be preferable than watching Nessie live happily with another man.

"Look, Jake. The sun is out." She replied, stating the obvious in order to avoid the real subject. There was a kind of aching visible on her face, but for the life of him, Jacob couldn't figure out why. Surely she didn't know how upset he had been when she left him high and dry yesterday. Renesmee was smart, but sometimes a bit oblivious to the obvious- if she understood how hurt he had been that would mean she knew his feelings for her… Impossible, but maybe- "Momma and Daddy say that we can't go to school today, but that maybe we can go swimming in the hidden falls. Tourist don't go there because it's so hard to get to, but we shouldn't have a problem, Right buddy?" Nessie questioned gingerly.

The wavering sureness in her voice was really starting to annoy him. Being the kind of wolf he was, Jake decided to just ask what was on her mind. "Nessie. What's wrong? You are so uncomfortable around me right now, I can tell." Jacob was starting to feel bitter about the whole situation; he hated that since Nessie met Ian that she didn't open up to him as much. A few months ago the girl he knew wouldn't have dallied around, coyly trying to avoid a potentially awkward moment. Without thinking, he added, "So why don't you just say what you've come to say, and get going. I'm sure that you can convince Parker to skip school with you and go to the hidden falls!"

The youngest Cullen looked like she was on the verge of tears. Just another reminder of how unhuman Nessie was. Those tears would never come. Though the fact that Jacob had caused her such sadness, cut him like a knife. Great. He had succeeded in turning every Cullen against him in less than 24 hours. Fantastic.

"You know, Daddy was right. You are being a total monster lately. Your werewolf is showing Jacob, you may want to hide it before some unsuspecting towns girl sees the real you!" Renesmee whispered violently. She turned to storm away, but then stopped for an after thought. "You know just because you're unhappy about all the moving, and about going to school doesn't mean you can take it out on us! Best friends don't do that to one another Jacob! You hear me? THEY DON'T DO THAT, AND IF YOU ARE SO UNHAPPY WITH US THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME TO SAM AND SETH… AND, AND LEAH!" With that last scream, she slammed his door and ran away before he could even blink an eye.

"Perfect." Jake muttered sarcastically while rolling out of bed to roughly yank the window shades down. He was about to hop onto his bed, and close his eyes when the door gently creaked open again. "GoawayNessieIdon'twanttotalk." He said between clenched teeth.

"It's not Nessie." A voice said tenderly. "You know she would kill you for calling her that. It's Renes now. Or didn't you get the text?" Bella added lightheartedly. True to her word seventeen years ago, Bella Cullen was still friends with Jake. After accepting the fact that he had imprinted on her daughter, and reassuring a mildly jealous Edward that there was no romantic feelings between him and her; no wolf or vampire could come between the special bond they had. Yet there were moments, such as last night when Bella's irrational parenting mode took over, and she forgot for a few seconds to be Jacob's friend.

"I hate that stupid name. I hate stupid Ithaca High. I hate her stupid little band friends, and I mostly hate stupid Ian Parker for taking _my_ Nessie away from me." He ranted, while Bella nodded understandingly. She hated the nickname, and the boy that gave it to her daughter. There was something a bit funny about Ian Parker, which Bella simply didn't trust.

"Want to talk about it, darling?" She replied while sitting next to him on the bed while soothingly rubbing his back. Bella loved Jacob in a sisterly kind of way, and wished she could take away his suffering. But knowing she couldn't because her own daughter had inflicted it.

"I just wish I could tell Nessie. I wish she needed me to be more than her best friend. I wish she would want to go out on dates with me, and not just want my advice on what to wear. I wish I could be the one to rush to her side and help her instead of letting some jerk try to tend to her wounds." Jacob rambled, not realizing that his voice was starting to catch in his throat.

"I know. I know. In time she'll understand. Renesmee will come to her senses, darling. You just have to help her understand." Bella whispered soothingly while wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

He continued on, "I just feel like she's not worth fighting for. Like maybe I shouldn't try competing with Ian. Maybe he is better for her. I mean, he could never accidentally hurt her in a rage – Not like with Sam and Emily. She isn't entirely human, but maybe she needs someone who is. Not some freak like me. I feel like I am just begging for Edward's approval, and Parker just batted an eyelash and got it. Edward's a smart guy. Maybe he knows what's best for her."

Inside, Jacob was all confused. There was a huge web of pain and happiness entangled whenever he thought of Renesmee. He knew that he would never love another girl in the entire world, no matter how long he lived. It was the hopeless truth. His world revolved around her, but she couldn't even see that fact.

With a sigh, Bella got up and tucked him into bed. She was getting a little tired of watching her daughter going around town, while Jake was sitting home all down. "Just have hope, darling. Things will turn out for the better." She whispered, and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Just as Bella was about to shut the door Jake said with a sigh, "It's up to me, and I'm still hoping..." She smiled wistfully hearing that. What were they going to do if Jacob gave up hope? What would that mean for him? Or even for Nessie? There was no way her little girl was going to end up with someone as generic as Ian Parker. Renesmee was an extraordinary girl who deserved the best, and in her heart Bella just knew that Jacob was the best guy for her little girl.

* * *

**A/N2: Things will get better I promise. Just stay with me [:  
**


	4. Shameless

Chapter 4.

A few days after what became known as 'The Incident', Renesmee and Jacob still weren't talking - though not for lack of trying on either side. Jake would've given anything to be in Nessie's good graces again, and she was trying to find a way to apologize without really having to say it. Both were acting very childish and standoffish, to be quite truthful. In other words, the Cullen's were sick of it. Jasper was very graciously refraining from locking the pair in a room and sending out pure vibes of happiness or love… but only because Carlisle was making him. Besides Bella had already promised she would take care of the situation.

Sure enough, the perfect situation occurred, forcing the two 'teens' to disregard their feelings about what had happened earlier in the week. Renes had been invited to an illustrious Hartley party. The renowned quarterback Brent was said to throw some pretty intense parties, with great music, the perfect scene, drinking, and of course only the elite. To be invited to a Hartley party was an honor the was not bestowed upon the trashy and out of style.

Somehow, for some reason Renesmee had been invited. Though it wasn't hard for Jake to guess why. She was breathtaking, the most gorgeous girl in the school - and he wasn't being biased. Apparently Brent figured that she wouldn't be able to come unless Jacob came along too, seeing as it was common knowledge that they lived in the same house. Everyone thought it was so quaint that the Cullen's were fostering Jacob, when his family had 'kicked him out'. So that was how the youngest Cullen and Black children got over their differences, and worked up the nerve to approach Bella... and erm, Edward too. They needed permission to go to an elite party, where a lot of illegal things were most likely going to occur.

Edward, however, was not amused with the idea. He could read this kid's mind like any other feeble human. There were no pure intentions towards Renesmee lurking in the corners of his thoughts... None at all. This boy had things planned - especially since Ian Parker wouldn't be there. And wasn't it just a pity that Brent's party had to be on the one night Ian was never allowed out. Saturday. Pity, he would just have to miss the out on all of the fun…

Nope, Edward was about to put his foot down, when Bella intervened. She saw this as a chance for the kids to go out, have fun, and bond like they use to. Besides, it's not like Jake would let anything happen to their precious daughter. Nothing would get past the overprotective wolf. So that was how Jacob found himself all dressed up and being dragged out of the house Saturday night by an overeager Renes. "Be home by 12!" Bella called as they ran out the door, and right before it slammed Jake would've swear he heard Edward growl with disapproval.

"Come on Jake!" Renes said harshly. "I still have to get over to Kaydence's house before we go to the party!" She continued impatiently, like he didn't understand some crucial fact of life. He probably wasn't. She was a girl after all, and they did practically live by their own rules. So maybe Jake was missing some all-important fact, but that didn't give Renesmee the right to act all high and mighty. He would be more than happy to oblige her rushing, if she would just explain why... Just when he was about to open his mouth and ask where the fire was, Renes glared at him. "How do you expect me to get changed and still make it to Brent's party on time if you don't hurry up? Now come on!" She whispered, as they climbed into Emmett's jeep.

"What do you mean get changed? You look fine..." Jacob grumbled. He feared he was never going to understand the female sex, human, wolf, vampire, or hybrid. They were all so picky about their looks. It was rather annoying at time, but if Nessie thought she needed to change then Jake was going to be a good best friend and help her pick the perfect outfit. Even if he couldn't understand her need to look stunning at a party that her boyfriend wasn't even attending. In fact, none of her friends were going. Jake was going to be the only person there she actually trusted. "God." Jake sighed. Not realizing he said it out loud.

"Would it kill you to be just a little bit more cooperative? After all you wouldn't even have been invited to this party if it weren't for me. No offense or anything, but you aren't that popular." Renes said without thinking. It wasn't for the first time that Jake realized how shallow, and bitchy she could be. But he knew this wasn't his Nessie. No this was some parasite that had taken over Nessie's body and was implanting their own horrible personality. As soon as they moved away from people like Ian, Kaydence, and Brent, his Nessie would come back. Jake was sure of it. Yet he still remained silent for the remainder of the ride to Kaydence's house.

Upon arrival, the front door was shoved open, as an overly excited petite red haired girl ran out of the house. "Girl! Where have you been? Have you lost your mind? We need to put a burner under your little butt, or else I'm not going to have time to complete my magic transformation on you!" Kaydence squealed. "Transformation into what?" Jake mumbled, not meaning to be heard. Unfortunately he was. Kaydence and Renes both glared at him before asking him to remain in the car... It wasn't anything personal they claimed. They just didn't want him there messing everything up.

Therefore Jake sat in the car for about a half hour, wondering if that's all he did. Did he really mess up Renesmee's life that much? Honestly he never meant to, but maybe he unintentionally did. But before having time to wallow in all his misery, Renes stepped out the front door looking... well like a sex goddess. Those were the only words to describe the raw energy she radiated. It was rather inappropriate and was making Jake really uncomfortable. How could she even consider going to a party, wearing only a faded leather belt, over a low-cut white tank top with a two-inch strip of denim (That shouldn't have been considered a skirt!), stilettos, and all sorts of jewelry adorning her body? What was going on in her head? Jacob got out of the car ready to march her back inside and make her put on proper clothing, when she stopped right in front of him and said "You like?" while giggling.

Oh my god. He couldn't breathe. Jake honestly couldn't make a sound come out from his mouth. So he settled for nodding his head shyly and getting back in the car. "Told you, you looked killer. Knock 'em dead, gorgeous." Kaydence reassured, before shoving Renes towards the jeep. Both girls could tell that good things were going to happen that night. However, Renes was reassured that nothing bad would happen when she walked into the party and everyone fell silent for what felt like a life, but really couldn't have been more than a few seconds. If things went well, she would be in. The first color guard girl to make it big. Nothing could stop her, now.

_A few hours later… _

Jake stumbled into a room to find a game of truth or dare going on, only there was some kind of twist and there was alcohol involved. He couldn't tell. All of these mindless drinking games confused him... Jake had been wandering around looking for Renesmee, because he has lost her in a swarm of people. Truthfully he was a little concerned, but he would never admit that out loud. She considered herself all grown up, and didn't need him to watch her. Jake figured he'd stay in this room for a few minutes, because at least it was a little quieter than the main one where all the dancing occurred. He didn't even bother to scan the faces for Renesmee because Jake was sure she wouldn't waste her time with drinking games.

He looked up with disgust; as some guy yelled take it off baby! Really now? How could girls stand to degrade themselves nowadays... He was just about to look away when he realized he knew that girl. It was Renesmee and she was about to strip off her tank top. Oh my god! He had to stop her. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Jake yelled. Everyone looked at him. Okay, Jake thought. Maybe I should've been a little subtler - nonetheless he had gotten his point across. Jacob stepped through the circle, grabbed Renes forcefully by the arm and dragged her out of the room. She was so busted.

"Jake!" Renes screamed. "Jacob Black, let me go!" She cried, struggling to pull free from his tight grip. Normally she would have overpowered him, but the beers she had been drinking targeted her human weaknesses. She was almost as harmless as any other girl in the room. Almost, but not really, Jake thought mournfully. Renesmee could still drain all the blood from any of these poor suckers who were willing to sit still for long enough. A simple little hook up that could destroy their lives. The Cullens would never forgive Jacob if that happened, and he knew he had to get her out of there before something horrible happened.

Male voices from the crowd started grumbling things like, 'You heard her man.' Or 'Just let her go, dweeb.' There was unrest throughout the room, and soon a fight would break out. Not good. Jake had to figure out a way to get himself, and Renesmee out of this house - and fast. Suddenly there was a chiming from a grandfather clock somewhere in the house. Twelve chimes. Jacob Black smiled. He owed Edward. Honestly, after tonight Jake was going to make an attempt to get along with him a lot better. Especially since he was Renesmee's and Jake's excuse for leaving the party early.

"Renes." Jacob said softly, while wincing. God, he hated that name. "We have to get home now, or Daddy dearest is going to come here and kill everyone. Literally. Come on." He whispered into hear ear, almost threateningly. Jake really didn't like intimidating his Nessie, but sometimes it was necessary. Like when she was drunk, and about to make some huge mistakes.

There was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes, so Renesmee found Brent and thank him profusely for inviting her: claiming at least ten times that she had a great time and was so sorry she had to leave early. Though because she was drunk, Renes was falling all over him and falling out of her top a bit. Brent Hartley thanked his lucky stars for these few moments that were almost out of a dream. "Don't worry about it, babe. Next time you can just stay the night to make up for it." Brent said huskily before quickly kissing her on the cheek. "Just don't bring the kill joy." He added with a second thought, while looking pointedly at Jacob. She promised not to, and then slipped away before he could say anything else.

Jake got into the jeep to drive them home, and turned on the radio - not wanting to talk to Renesmee at the moment. He was so... frustrated. She wasn't that kind of girl that went around getting drunk. His Nessie didn't act like that. But then again, this wasn't his Nessie he was dealing with. This was Renes. Suddenly as if knowing what he was thinking, she turned off the radio and harshly said "You didn't have to go and ruin my fun Jake. You should've just gone and had fun with some girl, that would have never looked at you otherwise." Did she even realize how she was acting? Sheesh.

"I was doing you a favor, and saving yourself from looking like a fool. You have a boyfriend, remember? Ian. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Renesmee, you were trying to act all cool like them. What would your parents have said? -"

"Don't bring my parents into this, Jacob! Just don't even... just don't even speak to me." Renes yelled.

Another fight, wonderful. Honestly, all these fights were why nothing was happening between them in the romance department. But, did he even want to be with the girl he saw tonight? The random slut... There was too much discord in his mind. Jake needed time to think - maybe not talking to Renesmee would help. Maybe he could just run away. That sounded nice. Realizing that he had not responded, Jacob replied bitterly, "You talk like your famous, your shameless." before turning into the driveway. He shut off the jeep, and went inside to sleep. All these thoughts could wait for morning.

* * *

**A/N: Despite it's obvious flaws, I kind of like this chapter. Even if it doesn't measure up to my normal standard of writing. I hope no one is disappointed... but leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm willing to accept the good, the bad, and the ugly. And i'm looking for a beta... I'm not sure how much longer this story will be but I would really appreciate the help. Anyone willing? Let me know. - Ink.**


	5. Second Chance

Chapter 5.

It was somewhere around 4 AM that Jacob realized he wasn't going to get any sleep. Outside the wind was howling against the house, creating a mournful lullaby that wouldn't relent. It was times like these that he wondered how the other vampires tolerated not sleeping. A person would assume that being awake all the time would get awfully boring, however the Cullen's never complained. In fact they were probably the best bunch of vampires out there, so accepting and tolerant of others. But maybe Jake had out-stayed his welcome…

Could it be it was time to move on and get back to his roots? To be quite truthful, he did miss being a wolf, being part of a pack. Jacob missed feeling like he was part of a family. No matter how accepting the Cullen's were, Jake wasn't sure that he would ever have that kind of bond with them. After all how could they love a monster, like him? After all, things with Renesmee weren't working out… Was it possible for imprinting to be faulty? And Jacob had to consider the fact that he had imprinted on a human-vampire hybrid. The fact that she had 'enemy' blood in her could have the potential to mess everything up.

Without even being aware of what he was doing, Jake got out of bed and started wandering downstairs towards the door. He halted when he reached the family room though. It was the sight of Esme that made him stop. She was sitting on the big trapezoid window seat, gazing out seemingly lost within her own thoughts. Was it foolish to think that maybe he could sneak past her? The wolf softly took a few more steps to the door when Esme said, "You know dear, you don't have to leave."

Shit, he was so busted. But maybe with some quick thinking he could still maneuver his way out. Like convincing Esme that he was honestly just going to a walk… at the crack of dawn. Oh yes. That was definitely plausible, right? Heavily Jacob sighed, and opened his mouth to protest but was hushed by Esme's next sentence. "I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." She turned to look at him with caring eyes, trying to gauge his reaction before continuing

"Do you know who said that?" Esme questioned, "Well, I'll tell you. Mother Teresa said that. I was already changed by time she became a known figurehead, and even though she was a religious figure, I still followed her. Mother Teresa was a truly amazing person, wise beyond her years. I always thought she was right about love. When you love entirely, with your whole heart, your whole mind, soul, and being until you cannot bear to give away one more ounce of love to someone; that is when only more love can be made. It's not an easy task. However no one ever said that it would be, now did they?"

What was he even suppose to say? Jake never entirely felt at ease around Esme; she always seemed to be able to see right through all pretenses, directly to your soul. It was kind of creepy, yet comforting in a way- in a motherly way that he hadn't really ever felt… but yeah definitely a little eerie at times. "Uhm… No?" Jacob replied unsurely. God, he was a genius.

Esme smiled wistfully for a moment before answering his question. "Jacob, you've grown to be part of our family, and we care for you as such. Though I imagine you think we only put up with you because you imprinted on our littlest one." Esme said, daring him to disagree. But Jake couldn't speak. He only nodded slightly – wondering how she could practically read his mind. That was Alice's talent, not hers! Seeing that she was correct Esme continued on. "It must be hard to imprint on a person. That seems unfair, kind of like you have lost your free will. I can only being to scratch the surface on what you must be feeling. But Jacob, do you hate us for not killing her before she was born? Do you resent us because-"

But Jacob couldn't stand to hear anymore. Esme was so understand and kind but she had it all wrong! "No, Esme. It's not like that at all. I just…I, I don't know. I'm so glad that you let me have this time with her, with all of you. It's just I've opened my eyes to finally see what's going on. Renesmee doesn't need me like I need her. While I love all of you, especially you and Carlisle for being like parents to me, I just… want- No. I need to get away. I've done the best I can with all of you, but I am a wolf. I long for freedom. And you know what? Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Here is my chance to find some semblance of happiness…" But Jake couldn't continue because tears were threatening to burst forth from his eyes. He didn't know that he would feel this sad about leaving the Cullen's. He hadn't realized what the family had come to mean to him.

Esme pulled Jake towards her, and had him rest his head on her shoulder while she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. "Just let it all out, darling. It's okay to cry, to feel sad. We'll feel sad when you leave us." But that's not what he wanted. Jake didn't want them to be upset about him leaving; he wanted them all to be happy without him – even Nessie. God, he loved Nessie so much it hurt. Jake didn't think he'd even known this much pain before, and with that he began to cry. Vaguely he wondered when he began to think of the Cullen's as family, when their scent stopped bothering him, and when he began to love them all. Not just Nessie and Bella.

Esme held him gently until the sun was rising, shining brightly. This **was **Jacob's second chance, she thought sadly. He could get away from them… they wouldn't be able to pursue him today. "Go on, little one." Esme said after kissing his brow and letting him go. "Seize your chance, while we can't chase after you. But know that we'll be missing you…" The wolf got up and wrote a quick note to the rest of the Cullen's and left it in the kitchen, where they'd be sure to find it.

Jake took one last look around before walking towards the door. As he opened it, he whispered, "Thank you, Esme" knowing that she would hear it…

From the window seat Esme saw him transform and race off into the woods near the house. "Come back to us when you can – son." She replied mournfully.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter makes me sad... Anyways, expect the next chapter in a few days and it's going to be from Renesmee's point of view! There will be a few chapters like that while Jacob is gone. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Let me know what you think. [:  
**


	6. If You're Gone

**A/N: I'm sorry I keep taking forever to update. I almost gave up on this story. The end is drawing nearer, I promise. A few more chapters. Also I lied about this being entirely Renesmee's point of view. The middle section is Jacob's POV. To avoid confusion the --::-- indicates a change in POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 3 Ink.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

It's that feeling you have when you jump off a spinning swing; like the world is just a blur of colors and you can barely stand. Every thing is unrecognizable, and it hurts to think. That's what you feel like when a loved one leaves you... Like you aren't complete anymore. Renesmee stared at the note on the counter top. Her world was spinning, it was a blur of colors. Jacob left them. He left them. "Jake's gone." She whispered. "Momma!" Nessie screamed in agony, and Bella was there in a second. "Momma, Jake's gone." She said again as Bella gathered her into her arms.

The rest of the Cullen's were gathering around the table, already discussing about plans of action. Should they go after Jacob? Would it be better to leave him alone? Honestly, there were many possibilities and little facts. Why had he even left in the first place? Everyone assumed that as long as Jake was with Renesmee he was happy. How could this have happened? They had all been awake - How could they not have heard him leaving? How?... Why?... When?... Why?

"Just let the disgusting little monster go!" Snapped Rosalie. "Jacob didn't belong with us anyways; he should go back to his pack." The blonde sneered. Even after all the years had passed, Rosalie and Jacob didn't get along. Not all vampires and werewolves could live peacefully.

"Take it back." Nessie whispered lethally. Fire burned in her eyes, straight from the depths of hell. Nobody was going to take _her_ Jacob away from her. Nessie wasn't going to tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone, especially her own family.

Icily the vampire and the little hybrid glared at each other for a few moments. Begging each other with their eyes, to make the next move. After an intense 45 seconds had passed, Rosalie sensed victory. With just a tad of malice on her tongue, she replied, "I'm just trying to help you, my darling niece. He has obviously just run back to his wolves; run back to Sam and Seth... and Leah his precious little-"

"Enough!" Carlisle said. "Enough of this. It is sunny today, we could not go after him if we wanted to to. When the clouds come back, then we will decide what to do." With that Carlise strode from the room, wondering what on earth was happening to his family.

--**::**--

Running, fast through the woods. Blurring past the rest of the world, only existing for yourself. Nothing holding you back, at all. The farther he ran, the easy it was to forget his life as a human. It just floated right out of his head, only remembering his wolf instincts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jacob could feel the rest of his pack lingering, wondering what was going on with him. They were calling out to him instinctively, but he didn't answer. He could only concentrate on moving away from Renes.

Somehow, for some unknown reason, she was the only thing he could think about - even in wolf form. It must have had to do with the imprinting... but what use was it thinking about a girl he had already lost? Jake was scared for the first time in his life; he might have to live without Renesmee. A possibility he had refused to consider before this. Before this she has never been... so mean. So cruel, and mostly so human. Renesmee has showed a totally different side at Brent's party, an ugly side that Jacob didn't like at all.

The wolf in Jake cried out in agony, howling at the heavens. His anguish radiated throughout his entire being - spreading to the other wolves. Letting them know that their alpha was in pain, was in trouble. Concern burned through the connection now, stronger than before. Only this time, the pack was not willing to let Jacob's misery go unnoticed. Leah mentally attacked him with hugs and comfort. Normally she wasn't that kind of submissive girl, but for her leader Leah was willing to throw away all pretenses.

*Jake.* Leah thought. *Listen to me. Okay? If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home...*

Was she right? Could Jacob go home? God. What even was home to him nowadays. He didn't have a home... didn't belong with either family. Who would want such a messed up, obsessed, broken boy? Renesmee was just hard to get over, like the sun didn't even shine without her. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe it was time to go home. Wherever home was. Jake would find it. He knew home was no longer on the reservation, but at the same time Jake wasn't sure if home was with the Cullens.

*Thanks, Leah. I'm going to go home... right after I find where it is.* Jake sent back through the connection. This wasn't what she wanted to hear at all, and he knew that. Leah wanted Jacob to come back to her. She had grown to like and admire him, while loathing the Cullen's more every day.

Leah was not pleased at all. But Jake had a goal now. He would find his own home, where he really belonged. Even if it took him forever...

--**::**--

Renesmee was simmering with anger. It was bubbling beneath her rock solid skin, spreading, infecting her entire body. This was a new emotion to her, one Renesmee found she didn't quite like at all. There was anger and hurt and this awful feeling in her stomach that something horrible was going on. She couldn't describe it at all... But for some reason Rosalie's words really hurt the little hybrid. It was horrible.

At first Renesmee was filled with a deep welling sadness over the loss of Jacob... but then she really started thinking. Jacob probably had gone running back to that- to her. To Leah. Even though Renesmee had never questioned the relationship between Jacob and Leah, now she was wishing she had. Could that be the reason he was never interested in any girls? Why he never even talked about any? Was Jacob in love with Leah? Argh! Probably. And he had probably run away with her family because Leah didn't love him back... Not at the time.

But now that little monster probably loved him back. I mean they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder... whoever "they" was. Besides, Jake was a great guy - so how could anyone not love him? As these thoughts rushed around in her head, that horrible bubbling feeling in Renesmee's stomach got stronger and stronger. Angrily she thought that if Jacob didn't want to be part of the Cullen family anymore, then he could just go run back to his little monster girlfriend and have little monster babies! Renesmee didn't care anymore, and secretly she hoped that none of her family did either, because she didn't want to see her best friend Jacob with such a horrible, horrible girl...

Walking out of her room, Renesmee went to go find her grandfather and tell him that they should just let Jacob go; to not bother searching for him. After all, Jacob was her best friend- ex-best friend. So no one else would have any reason to want him back. Nope, Jacob Black could stay gone for a good long while, because Renesmee didn't care one bit... or so she thought.


End file.
